


You and me are the same

by Messenger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 05x11, Camelot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Mordred, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, based on season 5 episode 11, change the prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messenger/pseuds/Messenger
Summary: After Kara's hanged and Mordred escapes Merlin decided to try one more time to stop the prophecy from happening.Will he be able to change Mordred's mind and keep him on Arthur's side?





	You and me are the same

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> For many years I have tried to write a fanfic based on Merlin but for some reason I have never succeeded in writing one. Not until last Thursday night when I decided to try once again and actually was able to write something that's worth posting. 
> 
> As always I'll tell that there might be some spelling mistakes etc since I'm not the best in English.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> AND I DO NOT OWN MERLIN

After Kara was hanged Merlin felt Mordred's magic explode. It was so strong that he jolted forwards. He felt the anger, the sadness and he knew what the younger magic user was going to do. In that moment he decided to try one last time to stop the prophecy from happening and in order to do so he would go after him, alone. 

Merlin left the castel so that no one saw him leave and followed Mordred's trail of magic which only he was able to sense.   
'Mordred! Please!' He tried to communicate with the Druid trough their telepathic link.  
'Go away Merlin!' He heard Mordred's angry voice in his mind. 

Mordred had a good head start but since Merlin didn't sense anyone else close to him in the forest he decided to use magic in order to catch up with the boy. Soon Merlin saw Mordred right ahead of him and he called the boy. Mordred turned to look the servant who was chatching up to him. Since he knew that running wasn't going to help him anymore he stopped and faced the older magic user. 

”What do you want?” Mordred's voice roard in the air. He had picked his sword and now held it in front of him, ready to attack Merlin with it even though both of them knew that he wouldn't need it and just a sword wouldn't be a match for Emrys' powers.  
”Just come back! Please!” Merlin begged while keeping his hand up. He tried to show that he didn't want to harm the young man.  
”Come back? To Camelot?! Why?! Why should I come back to the kingdom that has done nothing but betrayd me time and time again? And above all why would you want me to come back? You clearly have hated me from the very beginning for no reason! Shouldn't you be glad that I'm now a wanted man!” The young man's voice was clearly cracking, his eyes were slightly reddish from crying and now he was almost about to cry again because to be honest he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay, he wanted to believe in what Merlin believed, but why should he? He was a fool, a fool for believing that Arthur would be any different from his father. 

Without any warning Mordred moved closer to Merlin. Any normal person would have tried to move away from him but Merlin decided to stay put.   
Mordred moved his sword agaist the servants neck.  
”Arthur gave her a second chance!”  
Mordreds facial expression changed. Now it was a mixture of sadness, anger and confusion.   
”What are you talking about?”  
”Yesterday, after you two were captured when you tried to escape together I went to Arthur and tried to change his mind. I begged him to give Kara another chance. I said that she was young, she would be able to chance her ways. But the only answer he gave me was that it was the king's decision. I thought that he would just hang Kara... However he suprised me. In the morning when Leon came to pick her up he led her to the throne room. There Arthur told everyone that he was going to give her another chance if she would repent her crime...”  
Merlin felt how the sword was shiverin against his neck due to Mordreds shaking hand.   
”Then why didn't she take it?” Mordred looked up to Merlin's eyes. What Merlin saw wasn't an angry Druid who was going to kill him and Arthur (or may be he was). What he saw was the young boy he met all those years ago. The little druid who was scared of Uther and his knights. 

Merlin sighed trying to find the best words to explane why.  
”She... she was stubborn. She simply stated that she couldn't repent a crime she didn't commit. She staid true to her beliefs until the very end... However I know that she wasn't on Morgana's side and that's why I'm sure she wouldn't want you to take her side...” Merlin stopped when he felt the tears falling from his eyes. 

Mordred had prosest every single word Merlin had said and when he saw the tears in the older man's eyes the sword in his hand fell and his own tears followed. He fell to his knees and Merlin fell too in order to be face to face with the man.   
”How could I go back?” Mordred asked while he sobbed and sobbed and he couldn't stop. He looked up Merlin like a boy looking up to his older brother for answers.  
”I know it's hard...” Merlin put his hand to Mordred's shoulder. ”I have lost people too. People who, in the end, were simply just innocent people. They had abilities that weren't allowed... just like you and me and Kara... Every time I have lost someone or had to witness someone die because they had magic I have been thinking if I should just leave. Just leave and let Camelot fall...”

Before Merlin knew it he had told Mordred all about his best friend George, his father, Freya and everything and everyone else he had lost or witnessed to be destroyed.  
”After all that how can you still be here? How can you stay by Arthur's side and be so loyal to him after everything you have lost?”   
”Well... every time I have felt betreyd and wanted to leave I asked myself: Who would do it if not me? Who would be able to show Arthur that magic wasn't the incarnation of all evil in the world? Who would do it? Would anyone do it? Could I live with the fact that people died simply because I decided to give up? In the end I always end up to the same, simple answer: no. No one would take my place. After all I'm Emprys, the one who should help Arthur to unite the warring kingdoms of Albion and bring magic back to the realm.”

 

Darkness had fallen to the kingdom while the two magic users talked in the middle of the forest. Little by little Mordred started to think that if Merlin could have survived trough all of that and still staid in Camelot then maybe he could do it too.   
”Okay...” He said with a low voice.  
”Okay?”  
”I'll come back...” He stated and turned to look at Merlin. He saw how Merlin's eyes lit up and before he could do anything to protest Merlin hugged him, thigtly. 

The duo got up in order to walk back to the castle. However Mordred stopped. ”Merlin?”  
”Yes?”  
”How are we going to explane this? You know, I should be in my sell. Not here... with you. As far as the knights are consurned I have escaped which I did.”   
”Oh right...” Merlin rubbed his neck nervously. What was he going to do? ”I figure it out.” He said with a happy voice but Mordred didn't buy it. ”Hey. I'm pretty sure I can confince Arthur. Trust me.”  
”Okay...” Mordred said and the duo walked back to the castle. 

 

They both were suprised that no one was going to arrest them at the gate. They got inside the castle and still no one was doing anything in order to arrest Mordred or Merlin since he was with the man. They walked freely until they ran to Leon and Gwaine.   
”Hey Merlin!” Gwaine called him by his usual tone which was suprising since he was with Mordred.  
”Didn't you escape Mordred?” Leon asked with a demanding voice.   
Mordred wasn't sure what to say and before he was able to say anything Merlin opened his mouth.  
”He was with me. I let him out.”   
”Merlin!” The two knights said at the same time with a scolding tone. How could Merlin have done something like this?  
”Could you just led us to Arthur. I'll explane everything but I want him to be one of the first once to hear it.” 

The two knights agreed and let Merlin and Mordred to the throne room where Arthur was clearly giving orders in order to find the Druid.   
”My Lord.” Leon addressed his king.   
Everyone turned to look the owned of the voice and their faces were full of suprise when they saw Mordred standing next to Leon, Gwaine and Merlin.   
”Oh good you have found the runaway.” Arthur said with a voice that was completely emotionless.  
”My Lord... that's not what happened. Mordred didn't escape.” Gwaine told everyone.  
”What?”  
”I let him out.” Merlin stated and took a step forward.  
”You did what?!” Now the King's face was full on emotions. He couldn't believe Merlin had done something so stupid. Eventhough it was Merlin.   
”I wanted to talk with Mordred after Kara's sentence had been fullfilled. I knew he was hurt and I knew he probably wouldn't even talk to me but I wanted to try. I knew it wouldn't work if he stood in his sell and so I decided to let him out only if he promised to stay with me which he did. Then I walked with him to the forest so that we could be in private and not inside the castle which was the place were Kara had just died...” Merlin paused for a short moment before continueing.   
”When we got far enough we talked and we talked some more... and now we are here and for Mordred still being here shows something many wouldn't be able to do. Even after losing someone who he deeply cared about inside these walls and losing her simply because of Camelot's laws he still came back. He still decided to stay loyal... and if you ask me that's the gratest way to prove your loyalty to the kingdom of Camelot.” 

After Merlin ended his story he turned to look Mordred over his shoulder and added one more thing but only in the way that Mordred was the only one able to hear. 'And to me.'  
Merlin gave him a little smile which Mordred answered with a smile.

 

For a moment the throne room was completely silent. Everyone gave the king the time he needed to think his next action.   
”God dammit.. You are not making this easy for me.” Arthur stated with a suprisingly relaxed voice.  
”Have I ever?” Merlin commented with a playfull smile. 

”Mordred.” The king stated the druid.   
”Yes my king?” Mordred took a step forward so that he stood next to Merlin.   
”I was going to let you go and stay as one of the knights... but then you escaped...”   
'Oh no...' Mordred heard Merlin's voice in his mind.  
'It's okay Merlin' He answered since it seemed this was eather his end or if not then he would stay in the sell for the rest of his life.

”But... If what Merlin says is true then I quess you haven't really done nothing wrong. Sure you helped the prisoner to escape but what wouldn't we be ready to do for those we love... Even if it's against the law... That's why I'm going to let you go and you are welcomed to stay as one of the knights of Camelot. However... if you do something like this in the future there will be serious consequences. Understood?”  
Mordred went on a one knee and bowed his king. ”Yes my lord. I understand.”   
”Well I quess this is settled then. I know this day has been long and hard for everyone. We will continue tomorrow. You are dissmissed.” 

 

Everyone except the king left the throne room. Merlin decided to go to Gaius' chamber to tell the news since he hadn't been in the throne room. However Mordred stopped him by calling him out.   
”Yes Mordred?” The servent turned to look the man who had called him and before he knew it Mordred ran to him and gave him a hug.  
”Okay...” Merlin wasn't sure what to do.  
'Thank you Emrys. Thank you for believing me.' Mordred said through their telepathic link.  
'No. Thank you for staying and... I'm sorry for the way I have treated you.'  
Morder let go and looked the older man in the eye. 'It's okay. You had your reasons. I know it.'  
'Friends?'   
'Friends.'


End file.
